A Youkai for Sango
by Da Demon Mystrice
Summary: Sango's thinking about a certain perverted monk we all know and slap, when he suddenly vanishes. Is it a youkai's doing? Or is he just going off to flirt with more women?
1. Vanished

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I wouldn't have to be using a fanfic site, now would I?

Author's Notes: This is an idea that I pulled from the murky depths of my imagination. I guess it'll show you that I can do more than call people crazy and throw them in a glass case! (You would've had to have read my other fanfic, A Day at the Shrink's, to get that one.)

Sango sat with her chin resting on her knees, absently watching a clear, blue river. There was so much that had happened since InuYasha, Kagome and Miroku had entered her life. All the demons they had faced, all the perils they had braved and all the times she had gotten to slap Miroku senseless.

She smiled vaguely. The amount of all three was too many to count. Over the course of her sad life, she had managed to make such good friends. There was just something nagging at her, something that always lingered at the back of her mind.

That thing was Miroku. Sango wasn't sure how long she had known him, but she still couldn't understand him. Miroku had always smiled and been polite (if he wasn't groping her ass) and treated her as a comrade in battle. Yet, in some very special cases, he allowed Sango to see a different Miroku. He allowed her to see the Miroku that she loved, and that loved her. At least, that was what she hoped.

But Sango reprimanded herself every time she got too friendly with the monk. Why was that? She loved this man, she truly did. So why was she ashamed of it? Why did she try to sever her emotional attachments to him? Why was she so afraid to admit it?

Her last thought hung in the air, glaring down at her. It stayed for a while, before again fading into the back of her mind.

"Sango-chan!" She looked up to see Kagome running towards her.

"What is it?"

"It's Miroku-sama!" Kagome explained through gasps of air, "He's vanished!"

"Vanished?" Sango repeated, "As in to the nearby village so he can get friendly with the women?"

Kagome shook her head, "No! There's no trace of him! InuYasha-kun can't even detect his scent anywhere! It's as if he was never here at all!"

"What?" Sango was stunned. How could this have happened? "Where could he have gotten off to?"

"And how did he get there?" Kagome added.

"It must be a youkai of some sort," Sango suggested, "What else could've done this?"

"I'm not sure, but we better start looking!"

Sango nodded, following Kagome back to their camp. She mounted Kilala, joined by Shippou, and Kagome climbed on InuYasha's back. Then, the search for Miroku began.

After what felt like hours, the four finally decided to stop at an inn and continue looking in the morning.

"Excuse me," Sango stopped the inn hostess as she was about to go upstairs, "Have you seen a monk pass through this village?"

"Many monks come here," the hostess shrugged, "Describe him."

"He has black hair in a small ponytail, wears a robe that's mostly purple, has blue eyes and…" Sango looked at the hostess, "He's a pig with women."

The inn hostess raised an eyebrow, "Well that certainly narrows it down. I might've seen the monk you're looking for," she paused, "And I might've slapped him."

"I believe that's the monk," Sango smiled, "Did he say anything about where he was going?"

"No," the hostess scowled, "He just relentlessly gave my rear a massage."

"Well, I'm glad you gave him proper punishment," Sango sighed inwardly. They still had no information about Miroku, "Arigato. Good night!"

The inn hostess inclined her head before continuing her journey up the stairs.

Sango found the room she and her friends were staying in, lying down on her bed. How the hell could they find him? How they even guarantee that he was alive?

The horrible thought stayed in her mind, like a great dark bird, watching its prey before going in for the kill.

Sango had no idea, how true that would become.


	2. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. There, I said it. Happy?

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if you do not like the story, but it's mine and I wrote it, so THERE!

Sango awoke earlier than the others. Something felt out of place. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the shadows.

Sango quickly turned her head, only to see her friends sleeping. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. But then the words that her father had told her when she was nine rang clearly in her mind: _Not all youkai let you know when they're there, Sango. If your eyes fail you, use your ears._

Obeying her father's long time advice, Sango closed her eyes, allowing her ears to tell her what was surrounding her. It was odd. She didn't hear a thing. Not even the sound of her friends breathing, or turning in their sleep. Her own pounding heart did not stir the silence. She was certain, that something was wrong.

Carefully, silently, Sango reached out and gripped the strap of her Hiraikotsu. Gently, she drew the weapon close, so she could grab it at any time. Letting go, she looked around again, trying to find the source of this unnerving silence.

Sango didn't have to worry about finding it. It found her. She felt something cold press against her neck and an arm wrap aggressively around her shoulders. She opened her mouth, but a rough hand covered it.

"Don't scream," a raspy voice whispered in her ear, "I don't want to harm you."

_If you don't want to harm me, then get that dagger away from my neck! _Sango thought, irate.

"Come now, we'd best be leaving," the voice murmured.

_No way! _Sango tried to yell, but her voice was muffled. Instead, she jabbed her elbow into her captor's stomach.

She felt the arm around her go slack and her attacker stumble back. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and moved so that she was across from him.

"Don't bother!" the voice scoffed, though it sounded a bit out of breath, "You're coming with me anyways. But I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then why the hell were you pressing a dagger to my neck?" Sango demanded.

"So you wouldn't run."

"Well it seems to have done a lousy job!" Sango retorted, "Now tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing, or I'll make you pay!"

The voice made a strange sound. Sango realized that it was a laugh. He was laughing at her! What on earth gave him a reason to do that?

"How cute," the voice chuckled, "A young girl of sixteen is no match for me! Yet she thinks she can deliver some sort of pain! What a farce!"

"You bastard!" Sango yelled, "I'll make you eat those words twice over!"

"Go ahead and try," the voice laughed, "You're just a pretty face!"

Sango squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get a hold on her temper. Where was this strange person anyway? She had been facing him that whole time, yet hadn't seen the slightest glimpse of him. She couldn't hear him either, for he seemed to be the source of all silence in the world.

Sango opened her eyes and looked around. _Wait a minute_, she thought, _How come no one even stirred when I yelled? Why am I the only one who woke up?_ She still couldn't see or hear him, but he had to be close by. He must've done something so that the two of them could only hear themselves speak, and the others couldn't hear them at all.

"What's wrong?" the voice taunted, "Aren't you going to attack me?"

_There it is! _Sango thought, releasing her Hiraikotsu.

There was a surprised "oof" and the sickening sound of flesh being cut into before Sango caught her weapon again.

Hesitantly, Sango crept over to where the sound had come from. She saw her attacker lying on the floor, unconscious. Surveying his face, Sango furrowed her brow.

It was a man, who looked to be not much older than Miroku. He had short black hair and black eyes that were half-closed. He was wearing simple green kimono and there was a katana at his waist along with a multitude of knives and throwing stars. He appeared to be a ninja, but something told Sango that he was not.

Then Sango realized something on his face that she had missed before: a blue mark on his forehead, in the shape of a spiral. Her suspicions were confirmed. This man was a youkai.


End file.
